Soren Solfensis (Character)
=Story and Visual Details = Character Name: Soren Solfensis Race: Elf Age: 170 Gender: Male Hair: Brown Mechanical Details Ability Scores: Str 8 Dex 16 Con 8 Int 20 Wis 10 Cha 10 Skill Ranks (Total 20 Ranks) = Craft: Alchemy 2 Ranks Knowedge Arcana 1 Rank Knowedge Planes 1 Rank Knowedge Religion 1 Rank Knowedge Nature 1 Rank Knowedge Dungeoneering 1 Rank Knowedge Engineering 1 Rank Knowedge Nobility 1 Rank Knowedge Geography 1 Rank Knowedge History 1 Rank Linguistics 1 Rank Perception 2 Ranks Profession Merchant 1 Rank Sense Motive 2 Ranks Spellcraft 2 Ranks Use Magic Device 1 Rank Combat Information = HP: AC/Touch/FF: 13/13/10 BAB: +1 Fortitude Save -1 Reflex Save +3 Will Save +3 CMB +0 CMD 12 =Classes: = Wizard 2 (Spellbinder) (Elf) Archetype Class Features Spell Bond (Su) At 1st level, a spellbinder selects any one spell that he knows as a bonded spell. As a full-round action, the spellbinder may replace a spell of the same or higher level as his bonded spell with his bonded spell. For example, a spellbinder who selects magic missile as his bonded spell could spend a full-round action to exchange any 1st-level or higher spell that he has prepared with magic missile. At 3rd level, and every two levels thereafter, a spellbinder may select another spell he knows and add it to his list of bonded spells, to a maximum of nine bonded spells at 17th level. Upon reaching 4th level, and every two levels thereafter, a spellbinder can choose to select a new spell as a bonded spell in place of one with which he is already bonded. In effect, the spellbinder loses the bond with the old spell (though it is still one of his spells known) in exchange for forging a spell bond with a new spell. The new spell's level must be the same as that of the spell being exchanged. A spellbinder may swap only one spell bond at any given level, and must choose whether or not to swap the spell bond at the same time that he gains two new spells known for the level. Bonded Spell list 1st - Color Spray Advancement choices = =Feats 1st level: Spell Focus Illusion Wizard 1: Scribe Scroll. Spellbook, The First Pages 28/100 Zeroth Level Spells # Resistance # Acid Splash # Drench # Detect Magic # Detect Poison # Read Magic # Daze # Breeze # Dancing Lights # Flare # Light # Penumbra # Ray of Frost # Scoop # Spark # Ghost Sound # Haunted Fey Aspect # Bleed # Disrupt Undead # Touch of Fatigue # Jolt # Mage Hand # Mending # Message # Open/Close # Root # Arcane Mark # Prestidigitation First Level Spells # Shield # Mage Armor # Magic Missile # Thunderstomp # Color Spray # Dazzling Blade # Silent Image # Ventriloquism # Vanish (L2) # Disguise Self (L2) # Crafter's Fortune (G) # Moment of Greatness (G) # Identify (G) # Expeditious Excavation (G)